


We are crystal gems too!.(BrodyxSteven).(season 1)

by BrodyWolf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrodyWolf/pseuds/BrodyWolf
Summary: first of a series of book going through the seasons of Steven universe with my oc. Also these books are from my wattpad account that I decided to move over to here. If you want to know my wattpad account is kinda the same name.
Relationships: Steven/Brody(Steven universe)
Kudos: 8





	1. Gem Glow

Brody's POV

I asked Steven to get cookie cats though I was told by the gems to do that even when they won't sell cookie cats and they got pretty much the last cookie cats all around. Soon Steven came rushing and hugs me tight "Brodyyyyyyy! It's so sadddddd" he said with tears in his eyes "It's okay Steven I think the gems have something for you" I said as he looked over when the gems. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl opened the fridge showing all of the cookie cats making Steven gasp in suprise and happyness.  
"Cookie cats! How? They said they don't sell them anymore" Steven said taking two cookie cats handing me one. "We stole them" Amethyst said grinning and Pearl sighed. "And I went back to pay for them" Pearl said  
And Steven thanked them and started singing the Cookie cat song as we all laughed at the end and we both took a bite of our cookie cats smiling as our gems started glowing, mine summoning a sword and Steven a shield. 

We all gasp in suprise seeing this "oh yeah!" Steven said excited but it made the shield fly around the house and crashed with my sword both ending crashing on the tv infront of our bed. "Oops" we both said and Steven looked at the cookie cat "Our powers activate with cookie cats!" He said and Pearl looked at the cookie cats "What do they put in this things?" Pearl asks and the gems decided to explain each one how they summon their weapons.

*Later*

After the gems explaining us....we are still confused on how to use our weapons "You sure it's not the cookie cats?" Steven asks me "If it was then we would be in a bad position if we ran out of them" I said "True but maybe-" before Steven could finish a big centipedle monster burst through the house going outside the gems following it "Come on Brody! They need help" Steven said grabbing the cookie cats and putting them in the portable refrigerator.

Though we kept eating cookie cats as the gems where pin against the creature's acid our powers won't work but Steven and I thought of something and threw the refrigerator at it elctrocuting the monster to paralize it while the gems recover and took down the monster and bubbled it.

Steven put the only wrap that remain of the cookie cats burying it sad. "Uh are you crying Steven?" Amethyst asked "Only a little!" Steven said "Guess both of your powers don't work with cookie cats" She said "Of course not" Pearl said "But you two saved us without powers" Pearl added and Garnet nodded "Yeah. Thanks Steven and Brody" She said ruffling our hairs making us laugh.

*At night*

Steven sighed laying on the bed next to me "I wish we knew how to use our powers" He said "Well I'm sure we'll get the hang of it soon" I said "Besides I think the reason we summoned our weapos was because of how we felt" I added "Yeah I thought that too. Maybe we will summon them easy at anytime soon!" Steven said smiling and I smiled back "I know we will Steven" I said and kissed his cheek yawning "goodnight" I said unaware of Steven blushing as he cuddled up to me falling asleep as well 

"Goodnight."


	2. Laser Light Cannon

Steven's POV

Brody, Amethyst and I were at Frymans buying bits after they closed and started walking back to the temple "Ah sunset, my favorite time of the day. When the sun gies down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky" I said and held Brody's hand smiling with him and Amethyst laughs "yeah, that big hot second su-" she said and gasps mid sentence looking at a big red eye? "Oh no what is that doing here?" She asks. "What is it?" Brody asks when Amethyst picks us up and runs making me drop the bits "My bits!" I said.

When we arrived to the temple Garnet and Pearl where looking at the eye "This is bad" Garnet said, "Look at the size of it, I had no idea these things were so big!" Pearl said. Amethyst stopped and set us down when we reached them "Garnet! Pearl!" Amethyst said "we saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?" Pearl asks Amethyst angry. "Eating Fry bits" she said and Pearl sighed.

After thinking what to do about the red eye I suggested to ask dad if he had mom's light cannon but the gems don't think he has it. "We can handle this Steven" Garnet said and looks at Amethyst "Ready?" She asks and Amethyst nods as Garnet throws her towards the red eye.....but it did nothing "Uhh, We are gonna go" Brody said grabbing my hand and Pearl nodded "Okay, good luck" she said as we went to look for my dad.

*Later*

After we found dad and went to his storage we finally found the cannon as we started taking it to the girls as we notice the eye getting close. Amethyst looked at Garnet and Peark "Throw me again, I think I'm cracking it" she says and sees us "Is that?" She asks "He really had it" Pearl said. "We are saved!" Amethyst said.

We tried to find a way to turn it on but we don't know how, we tried my gem as Amethyst rubs me against the cannon but it doesn't work. "Please work, unlock, activate, go, please!" I said trying to activate the cannon "Everyone's counting on you, you can't just be useless! I know you can help" I said "it's okay, Steven. We'll figure something out. Something even better" Dad said "R-right, if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs" I said what my dad always said and the cannon activates. "It's working!" Pearl said and we all gasped when it falls down.

I went over and tried to lift it up and soon Brody, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl helped me "Steven!" Pearl said "We got this!" Brody said "This is it!" Amethyst said "BRACE YOURSELVES!" Garnet said as the cannon fired a rose shaped blast that destroyed the red eye.

Once it destroyed it we let go of the cannon "How did you get it to work?" Pearl asked me "I just said that thing that Dad always says" I said. "That thing about pork rinds?" Pearl asked "Hot dogs" Garnet corrected and Dad looked happy "Rose..." he said, the tide suddenly comes in and washes the van towards the beach but is still surrounded by water and we all laughed.

"My Van!" Dad said, "its okay dad, if every pork chop were perfect-" "I LIVE in there" Dad said going after the van.

"Wait up!" Brody and I said going to the water to help dad get the van out.


	3. Cheeseburger Backpack

Brody's POV

I was drawing while Steven watched me draw "when do you think it'll come?" He asked me referring to the package he ordered "It won't take that long" I said as I draw "What are you drawwwwing?" He asked trying to see but I moved the paper away "It's not done yet" I said and Steven pouts "I can still see" he said and I playfully rolled my eyes and poke his side making him giggle "Don't be like that" he said and I kept poking his side, he was ticklish there as he kept laughing "Okay Okay I won't look till it's done!" He said laughing and I stopped "Good" I said and was about to keep drawing but we heared the door bell ring as Steven dash down the stairs and opens the door. It was the mailman with Steven's cheeseburger backpack and once finished signing the papers the mailman left as he went up to him "Got it?" I asked and he nodded smiling big at me taking the backpack out the package and that's when the gems warped back into the house. Pearl seems to be holding a small statue "Hey Steven! Hey Brody" Amethyst said "what's that?" She asks pointing at the cheeseburger backpack "it's me new cheeseburger backpack!" Steven said happy "Oh well we won't be staying long we need to take this to a spiral tower" Pearl said "Can we go?!" We both asked excited "Yeah. No you can't" Pearl said and we both pout "Come on Pearl we are crystal gems too" Steven said amd Pearl thought about it before Garnet walked up to us "Let them come Pearl" Garnet said making us both smile. "Alright but get ready quick. We need to get there quick" Pearl said and Steven nodded as he went upstairs to get stuff in his backpack.

Once he was done we warped to the spiral tower. It was night so we decided to climb to the top to prevent it from collapsing.

After some good time and many of steven and my plans to go through the tower 2 out of 3 working we manage to get to the top.

"Okay we are finally here" Amethyst said, "there it is" Pearl said pointing to the pedestal. "So once we put the statue there the spiral tower will be restored?" I asked "Exactly" Garnet said and looked at Steven "Steven the statue" Garnet said and Steven nodded smiling and started looking for it but slowly his smile faded "Is everything okay Steven?" I asked and he looked at us worried "I...left it at the house" he said as the tower started collapsing we got worried but Steven thought of using one of his plush instead. It didn't work sadly amd the tower collapsed and we ended up in the water "I-I'm sorry guys!" Steven said feeling bad "Hey it's okay Steven" Amethyst said and I nodded "Yeah. Two out four of our plans work Steven" I said "Yeah that's 50% for you two. You did great" Pearl said and Steven said. And not so long after the inflatable raft resurface and we all got on it as we used it to get back home.

Once we arrived Steven and I went to our bed "Hey Brody. I still feel bad for forgetting the statue" steven said and I rubbed his back "Steven. It's okay for our first mission we did a lot to help the gems I think you did great regardless" I said smiling and he blushed smiling back "Yeah! You are right! I think you did great as well!" He said as we both soon layed down on the bed falling asleep cuddling each other.


	4. Together Breakfast

Steven's POV

Today Brody and I were by ourselves watching tv bored and wish the gems would get back from their mission "Brodyyyyyyy what can we do?" I asked him bored while Brody looked outside the window "Hmm I guess I can make us Breakfast" Brody said and I perked up hearing that and looked at him expectant "Can I help?!" I asked him and he nodded smiling "of course you are my chef partner" he said and I smile dragging him to the kitchen.

We started making breakfast ocassionally waiting to see if the gems would appear. Soon we finished making pancakes with cream, chocolate and popcorn! "Hmm this is too much for us" I said "maybe we could call it a together breakfast???" I ask looking at Brody happy and he smiles back at me nodding "Yeah the name's perfect" he said and soon the warp pad activated and Garnet came back "Garnet!" We both said as I grabbed the together breakfast and walked up to her "Hi Garnet. Brody and I made breakfast for all of us it may not be healthy but since we balanced the pancakes you could say it's a balanced breakfast?" I said in a joke smiling at her "you know like we made breakfast for all of us. And we thought we could all eat together, like buds" I added. "I can't stay there's business to attend in the temple" she said looking at the door of the temple activating the door to her room. "Aww like what?" I ask "I have to burn this" she said showing us a weird poster with lots of symbols "cool!" I said taking a photo with my cellphone but Garnet took it "I have to burn this too" she said going inside and the door closed I gave Brody the together breakfast and went to the door "No my apps!" I said then lift my shirt showing my gem "door. Open door" I said pressing my gem against it but it didn't work and I walked back to Brody "Aww they never work when we need it" I said "Maybe we can still eat with Amethyst and Pearl" Brody saod and before I could reply Amethyst enter through the door shift to look like a police "Dumb police! Aw you are dumb" she said shooting her water gun at the together breakfast Brody was holding so I jumped in the way saying noooo as the water got on my shirt and Amethyst laughs when I landed on the floor "Oh man you totally believed it" Amethyst said while Brody put the together breakfast on the counter and helped me up "oh I knew it was you" I said while thanking Brody as I went to grab another shirt changing into it "how?" She asks "Cause that's a water gun" Brody said "and we are not dumb" I said putting on my clean shirt "You got something on your shirt" Amethyst said and I looked only to get sprayed with more water as she laughed till the door to her room opened and Pearl walked out of it holding a sword "That's my room!" She said going over to Pearl "There you are Amethyst" she said "Care to explain why is my sword in your room?" She asks "Maybe having a swoooord partyyyy" Amethyst said and Pearl rolls her eyes "Oh please. You stole it!" Pearl said "I did not!" Amethyst said "it's fine it's in the past I forgive you. Also I cleaned up your garbage your welcome" Pearl said "You did what?! I have a system!" Amethyst said going to her room "Amethyst wait!" I said "what's the matter Steven?" Pearl asks "we wanted to have breakfast together" Brody started "But everyone keeps leaving" I continued "oh that's nice" Pearl said going to her room and before the door close we went after her with the together breakfast.

*Later*

After a long time of running we got Pearl and Amethyst together but we fell down a hole that took us down to Garnet's room through one of the tubes and we saw Garnet snap my phome in half throwing it to lava "Aww" I said and then she burn the script she carried as we got down the tube "Steven Brody. We are getting out of here" Pearl whispered as we looked at her and Amethyst "come on" Amethyst whispered but we just gasped as we managed to et together "this is great! We are all together!" I said "now we can eat we don't have forks but we can use our hands. We won't judge" I said "steven! Brody! Gi!" Garnet said "want to meet at the kitchen?" I asked when the smoke in Garnet's bubble got free and went into together breakfast as it turn into a breakfast monster and attacked the gems "I didn't want this. I just wanted to eat breakfast together like best buds" I said "Steven Brody you have to leave "But" Brody said when the together breakfast pushed Garnet and Amethyst back with a giant waffle. "That's it!" I said and started pushing the monster to the lava woth the help of the plate and Brody helped "We made you to bring us together" Brody said "Not to tear us apart" I said as the monster vanished once fully in the lava as the gems went to us "we are sorry guys I guess we dreamed too big" we both said.

Once we left the temple we made a double together breakfast with the help of the gems but um....we can't eat it. "I don't think I can eat this" I said "Yeah me neither" Brody said. "Let's ordet pizza" Amethyst said and we all agreeded.


	5. Steven's Lion

Brody's POV

We where in a desert with the gems looking for a gem that can make sand castles. As odd as it sounds. But Steven and I were getting tired from being in a desert for so long so we asks the gems if we could.rest and they decided to keep looking while we rest since we where in the place we were looking for. "It's soo hot" Steven said sitting down and sit next to him "Yeahhh" I said tired wiping sweat off my forehead while Steven put his shirt on his face to block the view of the sun. We suddenly heared roaring and we both flinch "What was that?" Steven asked as we looked around to see nothing and we got closer to each other hugging each other and we see a pink lion infront of us and we thought it would attack us but he just layed down and we both slowly and cautious approached him and pet him "Awww" Steven said "It's tamed....somehow" I said as we sat down and the lion pulled us down with him with his paws "Aww he's so fluffy" I said snuggling in his mane Steven doing the same "Yeah" Steven said "You think we can keep him?" Steven asks "We'll have to ask the gems" I said when there was an explosion as the girls where walking back to us as Lion and us stood up "Steven! Brody! What are you two doing with that thing?" Pearl asks as the three summon their weapons "Wait! It's okay Guys he's totally tamed" Steven said "Yeah" I said nodding "That's impossible" Pearl said "no it isn't I taught him to say I love you" Steven said and moved Lion'd lips saying I love you "Aww so sweet" Amethyst said while Pearl sighs and they said we have to take the desert Glass out of the desert so we reluctantly left Lion.

*Sometime later*

After a while Steven grabbed the desert glass and throw it at the beach since it seem like Lion onky came here for that but when it touched the sand it started rebuilding itself as we both went down trying to get it but it started to form the castle again before the gems could come get us. "We have to get the pillow back" I said "Yeah let's go" Steven as we went to try and get it and we almost fall onto some spikes when Lion saved us "Lion!" We both said "I see he didn't came to steal it" I said "You wamted to protect us from it" Steven said and with Lion's help we managed to recover the desert glass making the castle fall down.

Pearl bubbled the desert glass sending it to the temble as we both looked at Lion "Well I guess he'll leave now" I said and Steven started moving his lips again "I love you Steven. I wamt to stay with you two forever". "Aww you hear that guys?" Steven said smiling, "Are we really gonna let them keep that?" Pearl asks "We kept Amethyst" Garnet said making Pearl laughed and we both grin in victory as we'll keep Lion with us.


	6. Giant Woman

Steven's POV

Brody, Amethyst, Pearl and I where on the beach and Amethyst and Pearl were playing checkers while Brody and I hold balloons "It's your turn Pearl" I said as Pearl makes her move beating Amethyst and Brody and I throw ballons at Amethyst "Ahh it feels good to loose" Amethyst said "Ahem. I hope that's not your attitude on battle" Pearl said, "Augh you are not fun anymore this is why we don form Opal anymore" Amethyst said and Brody and I perked up hearing the name Opal curious "We don't form Opal because you are diffucult and a mess" Pearl said. "We don't form Opal because you are uptight and-" before Amethyst could finished Brody and get in between them "Guys waittt" Brody said "What is Opal?" I asked. "Oh it's the two of us mashed together" Amethyst said "pff Is water just hydrogen and oxigen mashed together?" Pearl asks and the three of us look at her confused making Pearl sigh as she makes a figure of her and Amethyst with sand "Look here Steven and Brody" Pearl said "When we sincronize our forms we can combine into a powerful gem fusion named Opal" Pearl said making the sand Amethyst and Pearl dance and fuse into Opal "Except I don't dance like that" Amethyst said "Amethyst" Pearl said "Wow" we both said amazed "that's so cool but tell us more about Opal" Brody said to Amethyst "Well Brody she's an ultra powerful, stone cold Betty. That part's me and she's like, kinda tall" She says and whispers to us "That part's Pearl" she added. "What Amethyst is attempting to say is Opal is an amalgam of our combined magical and physical attributes fused into a single entity." Pearl said "Wow can ypu do it right now? Come on form Opal!" I said and ethyst huffs "We only form Opal when it's absolutely necessary" Pearl said when a light came from the house "Garnet's back" Brody said as we all went inside "was your mission a success?" Pearl asked Garnet "I have located the Geode beetles of heaven and earth. We should split up to get them" Garnet said "Well I'm going with not Pearl" Amethyst said "Well that's perfect because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway" Pearl said. You four go together. I go alone" Garnet said, "What? Why?" Pearl and Amethyst ask. "The earth beetle's at the bottom of the boiling lava lake and only I can swim in lava. You'll find the heaven beetle at the top of the Sky spire. It's safer" Garnet said and Amethyst and Pearl go to the warp pad "Come on you three, let's go" Pearl said as Brody and I started going to the warp pad "Steven, Brody be sure to keep the harmony" Garnet said and we both nodded "No problem. Today's going to be akl about HAR-MO" I said as we warpes "-NY" Brody finished as we arrived at the Sky spire.

We walked for a while while I tried to get Amethyst and Pearl to fuse to no avail. Till we came across a goat and I gasp "Look out! It's a magical goat guardian! Quick you have to form Opal! It's the only way to defeat it" I said pretending to cower behind Brody. "Ugh Steven, we only fuse for deadly situations, does this look like a deadly situation?" Pearl asks pointing at the goat and the goat bites her hand and Amethyst laughs "Darn it. Aw we'll never get to see Opal" I say and look at Brody as I start singing with him.

_"All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman, _

_A giant woman!_   
_All we wanna be is someone who gets to a giant woman,_

_All we wanna do is help you turn into a giant woman, _   
_A giant woman!_

_All we wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman._

_Oh we know it'll be great and we just can't wait to see the person you are together._

_If you give it a chance you can do a huge dance because you are a giant woman._

_You might even like being together and if you don't it won't be forever._

_But if it were us, We'd really wanna be a giant woman, a giant woman!_

_All we wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman~" _Brody and I sing as we climb the Sky spire.

We soon got to the top but we can't find the sky beetle and a giant bird monster attacked us! And it ate Steven jr.

"It swallowed my spear!" Pearl said and Brody realized something "Guys this is great! Now's the perfect time for you two to form Opal!" He said and I smiled. They started to dance to fuse but it failed "So you wanna try that again? With less hitting me in the face this time?" Amethyst asks, "Well, it would have worked if your movements weren't so erratic and formless" Pearl said "So it's all my fault, ho ho, you totally weren't even trying to sync with my dancing. You should know how I dance by now!" Amethyst said as they argue. "Stop! Come on guys, please stop fighting" Brody said and I nodded "If you can't get along with each other, We might never get to see your awesome fusion powers. And we might be eaten by a giant bird!" I said as the bird eats me and Brody.

Once inside we found the Heaven beetle when an arm breaks through the bird grabbing Steven Jr. Then us and got us out the bird but it was a gem we never saw could it be "Opal?" We both asked as Opal put the goat down and jumped backwards with us still in her arms as she slides down the spire and lading where the warp pad was and set us down "Stay low you two" She said. As she summons Pearl's spear and Amethyst bow and fused them into a bow and shot an arrow at the multiple birds destroying them effortlessly while we both looked amazed. Opal then looks at us and offers us her hand and we both look at her nervous "Uh do you" Brody said "Knoe who we are?" I asked and she chuckles "_All you two wanna do, is see me turn into-"_ she started singing and we gasp "A giant woman!" We said as we warped back to the house. "We're back!" I said "where's the heaven beetle?" Garnet asks and Opal gasps "I don't have it" she says as they unfuse. "Amethyst, you got distracted!" Pearl said "Hey you were the one getting carried away with all those fancy backflips!" Amethyst said "wait! Steven has it" Brody said "Yeah I've got the beetle!" I said showing it to Garnet. "Good job Stevem" Garnet said taking it and puts it in a cage with the other beetle bubnling it "I also see you two helped your teammates fuse" She added and we both nodded "and all we had to do is get eaten by a bird" Brody said and I nodded in agreement. "Nice work, you two will be great at fusing one day" Garnet said. "Yeah...." I said when we realized what she said "Wait we can do that too?!"


	7. Steven and Brody Sword Fighters

Brody's POV

It was raining today and we got the gems to watch our movie lonely blade today. Steven was sitting on top of Garnet's hair "what?! The janitor is the evil samurai president?! That's bananas!" Steven said. "Oh come on it was so obvious. He's been mopping in the background of every fight scene." Pearl said showing us the movie cover "Look, here he is on the cover of the box" she said "Oh yeah" I said as we kept watching. 

"Go Lonely, go! Do the boomerang Blade again!" Steven said excited. "Oh come on this is ridiculous. Just look at tjeir form, this is nothing like real sword fighting" Pearl said and Garnet shushes her and Steven laughed grabbing Popcorn "It's just a movie Pearl" steven said and I nodded. "Well if you two ever want ti see a demonstration if proper sword techniques, I'd be happy to show you two" Pearl said and we both looked at her excited "Now?" Pearl asks.

We all then warped to some kind of floating arena in the sky and Pearl was in the center holding two swords "Alright, in order to give a proper demonstration I'm going to need a sparring partner" Pearl said and Steven raised his hand but Garnet lowered it "Luckily, I have the perfect candidate right here." Pearl said summoning an hologram Pearl!. "Cooool! Hologram Pearl!" Steven saif "oh geez" Amethyst said who was sittin on a cloud. "Do you wish to engage in combat?" Holo-Pearl asked "Let this be the perfect battle"Pearl said tossing the sword at Holo-Pearl who catched it "You've already made a mistake by challenging me" Holo-Pearl said. Pearl laughs getting in stance "We shall let our swords decide" Pearl said "Nerd!" Amethyst said and Garnet, Steven and I hush her as They started fighting.

Pearl won! "Match set. Challenger wins" Holo-Pearl says "Woohoo! Yay Pearl!" Steven and I said going to her "Do you wish to battle again?" Holo-Pearl asks as we both circle around Pearl "Pearl that was amazing, you were so cool!" Steven said and Pearl laughs gently "Oh-hoho, well one does try their best" She said "Will you teach us to sword fight like you?!" Steven asks excited then grabs my shoulders "especially for Brody! His weapon is a sword!" Steven said as I chuckle. Pearl laughs "You are not wrong. Alright but we should start with the basics" Pearl said "Initiaye training mode" she said and Holo-Pearl stood up"I want you two to stand back and watch me carefully okay?" Pearl said and Holo-Pearl started "Parry! Parry! Thrust! Parry! Parry! Thrust!" Holo-Pearl said as she does basics attacks "Do you see what I'm doing with my feet Brody? Notice where I keep my center of gravity" She said and I nodded "Aw can you show us something cool? Like the boomerang blade!" Steven said "Steven you know that's not a real sword technique" Pearl said but Steven insisted and Pearl turns to look at us "Steven, these are real sword techniques. Not thoae silly things from your movies. It's about waiting carefully for the perfect moment to-" she was stopped by Holo-Pearl stabbing Pearl in her stomach! And we both gasped "Pearl?" We both asked as she dropped her sword "W-whoopsie-daisy! Steven, Brody it's okay I'm gonna be just-" she stopped when she poofs as her gem fallsnto the floor. "NOOO!" Steven said as we both went to her gem picking it up tearing up "P-Pearl? Peaaarl..." we said and Amethyst and Garnet "Steven! Brody!" They said "I-I was just and she was trying to" Steven troed to explain "Steven, Brody it's okay, Pearl's gonna be just fine" Amethyst said "What do you mean?" I asked. "Sometimes if our bodies are badly damaged, we release our physical form and retreat to our gems to regenerate" Garnet said making us lighten up a bit "So she's gonna be okay?" Steven asks and Garnet nods. "Don't worry buds these kinds og things just happen sometimes. Usually to me" Amethyst said, Always to you" Garnet retorted. "Hey I'm scrappy what do you want?" Amethyst said and we laugh "So how long will it take for her to regenerate?" I ask "5 minutes? 10 minutes?" Steven asks.

*Two weeks later*

It's been two weeks and Pearl hasn't come back and we tryed to spend time with Holo-Pearl to make the wait bearble but it's not the same. She just wants to fight.

It was raining as we were watching tv  
Lone Blade again as Holo-Pearl pierced the tv with her sword "Ah the TV! Why must you destroy the ings we love?" Steven asks. And started Holo-Pearl challenge and he threw toys at it till one hit her "Basic attack mode defeated. Now intiating advanced mode" she said her eyes turning red and we both run to the kitchen but I trip from the mess in the hluse but Holo-Pearl seem more focused on Steven "no no no. Pearl we should have listen to you and waited" I said tearing up as I look over seeing the floor lamp and thought of what Pearl told us "the perfect moment" I mumbled as I geabbes the floor lamp amd got infront of Steven blocking Holo-Pearl's attacks and as she raised her sword above it's head I took the chance and strike her "Challenger wins. Do you wish to duel again?" Holo-Pearl asked "Nooooo!" We both said as I wipe the hologram with the floor lamp vanishing it. I sigh in relief and Steven hugs me "That was awesome Brody!" He said making me blush slightly "Hehe well wasn't gonna let her hurt you" I said making him blush "Awww my sword fighter" He said and soon Garnet got in holding Amwthyst like a balloon "Steve, Brody we heard fighting" Garnet said. "Ow are you two alright? What's going on? Amethyst asks "Oh nothing, Brody dealt with it" Steven said "You know, we might miss Pearl a whole lot, but sometimes you just have to accept things the way they are before-" I started saying when Pearl's gem floats up glowing regenerating with a different outfit. "Never mind! Pearl's back!" We both said as Pearl lands "Ah much better" she says as we both hug her "oof, hey miss me much you two?" She asks us "Ah man, We had this whole thing planned out for when you came back!" Steven said dragging me upstairs "Uh, Steven, Brody what happened to your room?" Pearl asks as she sees Amethyst "O don't even want to know what happened to you" she said. "I got hit by an airplane!" Amethyst said when we came back eith our shirts tied around our heads using a pot and woodeb spoon as a drum. "Pearl's back! Pearl's back! Pearl's back!" We both said "Steven, Brody what are you two doing?" Pearl asks and sighs "I can't leave you guys alone for a second" she said as we both jumped up "Pearl's back!" We said.


	8. Lion 2: The Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired.....I'm honestly am. I don't know what to do anymore. Why do I keep doing this? Does anybody care about what I'm writting? I'm so tired.....

Brody's POV

I was showing Steven a trailer for a movie I wanted to watch with him at the theater Dogcopter 3. And as I expected Steven was loving the trailer. "Whooaaa I can see why this is your favorite film franchise" Steven said "Yep! I knew you'll like it" I said and the gems warped "They are back" Steven said "Hello" Garnet said "How are you two doing?" Pearl asks "We are doing good" I said "Brody and I are going to watch a movie about a wacky, flying dog!" Steven said as I show them the trailer "yeah and we got our own snacks!" Steven said putting them in his cheeseburger backpack "Alright have fun on your date you two" Pearl said making us blush "Yeah lovebirds go have fun" Amethyst as we just ran out of the house a duo of blushing mess "Say how are we getting there?" I ask as our blushes faded "innnnnn Lion!" Steven said pointing at lion who yawns and lies down "Huh. Yeah why not" I said as we both sit on lion's back Steven wanted to sit behind me so I sit infront. "And we're off!" Steven says but Lion doesn't move "well we still need to train him but-" Steven started but Lion roars and charged foward as we both laugh. Lion runs foward then changes direction running towards the ocean "Wait Lion!" We both said nervous but Lion jumps and lands on the ocean and we both look at him amazed "Whaaaa you can walk on water?" I ask "why don't you tell us you can do these things you dooooooo?!" Steven asked as Lion started running on water. Then he roared and made a portal.  
"Another new thing?!" We both asled as lion took us through the portal to a cave as Lion stops and let us get off and we groan "Whoa!" We said "Are you okay?" Steven asks and I nodded "Yeah and you?" I asked "I'm good too" he said and we walked to the center as a hand shaped structure with Rose's symbol on the palm raises out. "Lion, normally I'm all about this stuff but this ia not the movies" Steven said while I examing the structure while Lion roars and Steven gets frustrated "What does that mean Lion? What does that even mean?" Steven asks. "Maybe he had a reason to bring you here" I said "Well maybe but if we don't hurry we'll miss our date-I mean the commercials!" Steven said blushing brightly correcting himself amd I blushed too "Y-yeah commercials, and then we might miss the previews and we still have to find the perfect seas" he says and I think something grabbing his hand placing it on the structure "near the front but not too close" he said as the structure glow and we gasped. "Huh wonder what is it for?" I ask looking around but then I feel Steven tug my arm "Brody! My hand's stuck! It won't come off!" He said trying to take his hand off "Hang on!" I say grabbing his hand and try to pull it back but nothing happens "Man that's really stuck. hm maybe we'll have to chop it off" I said more so joking but he took me serious "What?!" He asks and a white case opens revealing sword "Woooah swords" I said "NO!" Steven screams and the swords go back down "How did you do that?" I asked "I don't know" he said "Try again!" I said and he noddedclosing his eyes grunting trying to do something but nothing happened "Anything?" He asks "nope" I said "hmm maybe if I do this!" I said poking Steven on his side making him laugh and bends hunched over the structure "H-Hey! You are doing it cause I'm ticklish there!" Steven said and I chuckles "We have to try" I said and kept poking him. I knew he was ticklish there but this is the perfect excuse to tickle him. Steven kept laughing "Wait Brody please stop" he says as I keep poking his side "I'n gonna pee!" Steven says as I stop and a circle forms with armors "wow look at all this armors!" I said "Hey! Hey! Press my nose! Press my nose" Steven says and nod "Boop!" I said booping his nose and three light cannons appear "the light cannons?" Steven asks and I pull the corner of Steven's cheeks "Next!" I said and axes appeared. We kept doing this as Spikey chain balls appear and a giant penny. "This is so cool" I said "But why am I here? This seems to be your mom's stuff" I said "I want you here! I mean not here, I guess lion wants us here but I want to be at the movies with you.....and maybe call it a date" Steven said looking down blushing amd I blush too but smile "Steven..." I say as I learn foward but the structure stops glowing and Steven almost falls back but I catch him wrapping my arms around his waist making us both blush as a big robot appears.

*later*

Lion got us away from that robot that tried to kill us and got us at the theaters as a ticket lady looks suprised. "What? Now you take us to the movies?" Steven asks annoyed. And lion drop us off his back as he lays down and Steven sighs "I'm sorry. I messed up again" Steven said"No you didn't Steven we are safe and we both didn't know what to do so don't worry" I say reassuringly and he smiles at me "Thanks" he said and we hear lion roar and we gasp "Oh no it's here!" Steven says referring to the robot "Lion what do we do?" Steven asks and lion leans down his eyes glowing white and a sword with Rose's symbol on the hilt sticks out and we both start to take the sword out "You have a sword in your head?! Why don't you tell me you can do these things you do?!" Steven asks as the robot came through the portal "it came through!" I said and Steven looks scared "What do I do with this?!" He asked me as the robot shots an electricity ball at us, I instictively grab the sword from him and slash the ball in half making it explode in mid air and Steven looks at me amazed while I look at the sword 'I did that?' I ask myself as I look at the robot and starts running towards it "Brody!" Steven says as the robot shots a fire ball at me but I deflect it and keep running and jump slicing the robot in half and the robot explodes and I land and look at where the robot was and Steven dashes to me "Brodyyy! That was so cool!" He said excited "I....did that?" I ask in disbelief looking at the sword "Yes you did! That was awesome!" Steven says hugging me tightly and I hug back. 

We approach the ticket boothand the ticket lady sees us "Hi!" We both say smiling happy and innocently. "Uh hello" she said. "Two kids and one lion to see Dogcopter" Steven said "Um do you have a rewards card?" She asks as we soon got our tickets and went inside. Nobody was there but us but it made it better as we watch the movie amazed "whoa! Was that in the book?" Steven asks me and I shrug "Who cares it's awesome" I say and he nods as we watched till the end.


	9. Beach Party

Steven's POV

We where having a fight with a giant pufferfish and Garnet was about to deal the final blow "Smash that puff!" I yelled but the pufferfish blows strong sending Garnet flying and crashes on a building. "Aw man! We blew it!" I said "ugh whatever!" Amethyst said shapeshifting into a baseball bat and smacks the pufferfish sending it far into the ocean. "Amethyst! Smacking it really far away doesn't solve anything! We needed to destroy it. Now it's gonna just come back later." Pearl said "Yeah, so we'll deal with it later" Amethyst said, "Let's get Garnet. She landed by the boardwalk." Brody said and I nodded as we walk to Fish stew pizza.

"Would you ander me?! You've wrecked my sign and now you're just sitting up there? Are we engaged in a secret staring contest?!" We heared the owner Kofi say as we found Garnet. "Garnet! Are you okay?" I ask as Garnet jumps down "I'm fine" She said "Hi Steven, Hi Brody" Kiki says while Amethyst laughs at the broken sign "This place is wrecked! Gimme one down low!" Amethyst said raising her hand but Pearl pushed it down. "No accolades for you amethyst!" Pearl said and looks at Garnet "she knocked the pufferfish back out into the ocean" Pearl said "Snitch!" Amethyst said "Let's regroup back at the temple" Garnet said as the gems jump into the sky. "Where are you going? What about my sign? Steven! Brody! What is wrong with your friends? One of them busted up my sign, then they all just jump into the sky like some circus act, without even offering to help!" Kofi said "But Mr pizza!" We both said and see jenny walk out the shop. "Daad pipe down" she said "Ohhh Did I intrrrupt your beauty sleep?" Kofi asked. "I don't need sleep to look pretty" Jenny said with a yawn. "Now listen here young woman-" kofi started when Nanefua came out the shop "Kofi you are going to wake this fish from the dead with all the noise you're making. Oh, too late" she says and pretends to be the fish while moving it "Kofi, you are so loud! Ahhhhhh. Bleeeh" she said sticking her tongue out "Gunga you're so funny" Jenny said "Mom! Quit joking around" Kofi said and pointed at the sign "Look what they did to my sign!" He said and Nanefua looks "Cheese on bread" she said. "Can you believe it?" Kofi asks then looks at us "You two are such good boys Steven and Brody. Why do you two hang out with those animals?" Kofi asks "They are not animals!" Brody said "They are thet crystal gems and they protect humanity-" I started saying but Kofi interrupted me "I've heard enough" he said and Nanefua looks at Jenny and Kiki "Hey girls, I think I hear all of our cellphones ringing." She said, "Gunga your hearing is good" Jenny said as the three go back to the shop. "Steven, Brody you can tell your friends that they are officially banned from Fish stew Pizza!" Kofi said "wait what?!" Brody and I ask as Kofi goes back to the shop "Kofi that's not fair!" Brody says as Kofi flips the sign to closed "This was just an accident!" I said and we decided to go to the gems.

*Later at Brody and Steven's kitchen*

We walked up to the gems, "Hey Steven! Hey Brody!" Amethyst said, "we've got bad news everyone, You've all been banned from fish stew pizza" I said. "Oh, uhhhh that's okay" Pearl said. "That pizza wasn't even good" Amethyst said, "Aren't you guys upset about this?" Brody asks. "Not at all" Garnet said simply "But these are our neighbors!" I said, "There's nothing we can do about that now" Garnet replied. "Right now we have to figure out a way to take care of that pufferfish" Pearl said, "what's the point of saving people if they're just gonna ban you from their pizza shops?" I asked "we don't do it for thanks" Garnet said. "Yeah see!" Brody said nodding "That's so nice of you, the Pizzas don't even know!" He says and I nod "If they got to spend some time with you they'd see how fun, and smart, and mysterious you are!" I said pointing at Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet in order "Hah, mysterious" Garnet said with a chuckle. "Hmmm" I said thinking and I hear Brody gasp "I know! We'll throw a little party on the beach in front if the temple! Just us and the pizzas" Brody said and I smile big "Great Idea!" I said nodding "I don't know Steven and Brody" Amrthyst said "Don't worry! We'll take care of everything!" I say as Brody and I dash out the house.

*Later* 

We where cooking hot dogs and hamburgers ln a barbecue grill. "Man this is gonna be so good" Brody said "Yeah we are both great cooks after all" I said giggling and he chuckles "Hey Steven, Hey Brody" Amethyst says "Hey!" We say, "Got everything ready for your little party?" Pearl asks. "Yeah and there's one more thing" I said handing them a fashion magazine "what's this for?" Amethyst asks. "We were thinking you guys could change your outfits" Brody said. "What's wrong with what we have on now?" Pearl asks "Nothimg. We juat thought it be nice to go kinda casual" I said when we see the Pizza family walk onto the beach "They are here! Hurry up and change!" I said as we go to the Pizzas "Over here everyone" I said. "Hi!" We both said "Hey Steven! Hey Brody!" Jenny and Kiki said. "Hello" Nanefua said, "How are you all doing today?" Brody asks "the shop is closed today, because it's broken!" Kofi said and we felt sweating "oh, uh, that sounds, uh..." Brody said "Hey! Do I smell hot dogs? Show me where the hot dogs are" Nanefua said "oh right this way everyone" I said and we guide them to the gems "First let us introduce-" I started saying but I got caught off by Garnet "We are the crystal gems! Garnet!" She said changing into her beach outfit. "Amethyst!" She said doing the same "Pearl!" Pearl said doing the same too and Brody and I pop in "And Steven and Brody!" We said "but you already knew our names...." I said. "Oh you are all so talented" Nanefua said, "So you are a circus act" Kofi said "Circus act?" Pearl asks "Who wants to eat?" Brody asks nervously.

*Sometime Later*

We ate the hamburgers and the gems played voleyball with the pizzas and suprisingly Brody and I learned that when sand is super heated it turns into glass....we didn't know that. And they ended up arguing and we decided to get the ball but the pufferfish returned! But we all worked together and we were able to defeat it and poof it. 

"Thank for your hospitality" Kofi said "And?" Nanefua askd looking at him. "And, for saving my family you are all officially un-banned from my shop" he said "Aww thank you so much Kofi!" Brody said "We really Ppreciate it, right guys?" I ask the gems "Okay, yes thanks" Garnet said "Aaaaand?" Brody asks "what where we banned from again?" Pearl asks making us laugh nervously and we thank the pizzas more as they leave.


	10. Coach Steven and Coach Brody

Steven's POV

The gems, Brody and I warped into a place called gem communication hub "woah! What magical place of mystery is this?" I asked amazed. "Well-" Amethyst started but Pearl continued "Oh, I'm so glad you asked! This was once a communication hug for Gem-kind. But lately it's begun transmitting bursts of electromagnetic interference" Pearl explain. "What does that mean?" Brody asks Garnet. "It's hurting television" she said and I gasp "Nooooo! I'll save you television!" I saif punching a pillar but Amethyst picks me up "Sorry, but we need a Steven at least..." she said shapeshifting into a stringer me "THIS strong for this job!" She said and I gasp "it's all the me I could be!" I said as she sets me down but even then we need more strenght if we want to destroy it. So Garnet suggested that she and Amethyst should fuse!.

They dance and fuse into a gem called Sugilite. "Hahahahaha! I forgot how Great it feels to be me!" She said "That's sugilite?" Brody and I ask. "You got it, babies. Hey Steven Hey Brody wanna see something cool?" She asks us. "Yeah!" We said smiling and Sugilite fuses Garnet's gauntlets and Amethyst's whip forming her frail and we both gasps amazed. "You like that, little mans?" She asks and we nod "Are you gonna smash stuff with your wrecking-ball-thingy?" Brody asks "That's the plan! Where should I start?" She asks and I point to a pillar and she breaks it. She keeps breaking pillar and a small rocks hits me on my face worrying Brody and Pearl as she takes us back to the house saying they can come on their own.

*later*

After I talked with Sadie and Lars visiting the Big donut I decided to workout all together and Brody and I try to get Pearl into the training but she was mad and went back to the house so we decided to follow her and look through the window and Pearl sighs "Steven.....Brody...." she said and started singing while picking our clothes in the floor.

"_Why do you two have to look up to her_  
_Aside from in a literal sense?_  
_Don't you know that a power that big_  
_Comes with a bigger expense?_  
_And can't you two see that she's out of control_  
_And overzealous?_  
_I'm telling you two for your own good,_  
_And not because I'm-_  
_I can show you two hot to be strong..._  
_In the real way._  
_And I know that we can be strong_  
_In the real way. _  
_And I want to inspire you two_  
_I want to be your rock_  
_And when I talk_  
_It light a fire in you two"_

Pearl sang and we went back down and turn up the volume of our stereo and I talk inti my megaphone. "Who's ready to get buff? I don't want to see your gut, I wanna see your guts!" I said and then we look at Pearl but she goes back inside, so we decided to sing in duo like we do most times.

_"_ _We can show you how to be strong..._   
_In the real way_   
_And we know that we can be strong_   
_In the real way_   
_And we want to inspire you_   
_We want to be your rock_   
_And when we talk_   
_It lights a fire in you_   
_We want to inspire you_   
_We want to be your rock_   
_And when we talk_   
_It lights a fire in you"_

Brody and I sang and then we decided to train as well for the rest of the day.

*the next day*

We woke up and I groaned as we felt drained from extra working. But Sugilite came back but seems they were fused for so long she's losing control and started fighting Pearl.

Brody and I encouraged Pearl to fight and she was able to break sugilite's fusion Garnet and Amethyst laying on the beach "Amethyst! Garnet! Are you okay?!" Pearl asks "Yeah....Sugilite just overworked our bodies. It's...a little painful" Garnet said "Pearl you did it!" Brody said and I nodded "Thanks. You two make a good coach" She ssid "Pearl we should have listen to you. You were right" Garnet said "Yeah I was right!" Pearl said "Go pearl!" I said. "Come on! I feel GREAT! Eho's up for a mission? Or" Pearl started saying "How long is she going to keep this up?" Amethyst asks, "We deserve it. Take it like a gem" Garnet said. And to end the day I said "Drop and give me 20!".


	11. Monster Buddies

Steven's POV

We all went to an ice caver as the gems fought an ice monster. "Alright everyone!" Garnet said, "One more attack should do it" Pearl said. Garnet gave it one more punch and it poofs as Pearl catches the gem bubbling it. "Now there's nothing standing between us and the shooting star" Pearl said an the cave started collapsing "This job is really damgerous! Whoaa, jeezzz, whu-whoa!" Amethyst said as she was getting covered by the ice boulders. "Amethyst! Uh don't worry I'll dig you out!" I said "we need to get Steven and Brody out of here" Pearl said. "I'm sending you two back to the temple" Garnet said "but Garnet, how are you gonna?" Brody asks when Garnet bubbles us in one big bubble "You can bubble us?!" I ask suprised. "Garnet no!" Pearl said but Garnet sends us to the temple "ahhhhhhh!" Brody and I saod as we get teleported to the burning room.

We managed to get out the bubble but we popped the bubble with the Centipeetle and it reformed but it turns smaller and we comfort it. It's kinda docile now "STEVEN! BRODY! Get away from that thing!" Pearl said arriving. "Woah dude" Amethyst said and Garnet tried to punch it "wait! It's not-" Brody tried to explain. "This was a terrible idea! And he's even managed to pop a bubble, and let out that awful....thing!" Pearl says going over to us "If that thing hurt you, so help me I'll-" Pearl said when we stop her "No! It didn't do anything!" I said as we both run infront of Centipeetle. "Garnet, don't hurt it!" Brody said, "we accidentally let it out of it's bubble, but it didn't even try to hurt us. It's not like other monsters, it's just scared and confused. Olease Garnet we are begging you" I said while making puppy eyes along with Brody. "I can't say no to those faces" Garnet said "Excuse me?! You can't be serious!" Pearl said "I think you should try and tame it, Steven and Brody" Garnet said "Garnet, thank you sooo much!" We said hugging her and she pets us. "Shut down by the G-squad hahahaaha!" Amethyst said laughing and Pearl rolls her eyes.

*Later* 

Brody and I made some good progress with Centi and she seems tame and with some persuation we got to take her back to the ice cavern so we can go through all the rocks with Centi's acid spit and finally we found whatwe where looking for, the shooting star but Garnet had to use her gauntlets which scared Centi and we tried desperatly to keep the gems from hurting it "Stop! You don't need to fight! This isn't you! You're not a monster anymore! You're more than that. We have so many memories now!" I said hugging Centi "You have to remember! This all happened today!" I said as some of centi's acid got on my jacket but she calms down. But a giant stalactite falls about to hit me but Centi pushed me away "Noooooo!" I said as Garnet catches me and sets me down "Nooo!" I said again as Centi poofs her gem rolling to me "You saved me" I said. "Steven...ylu did a good job trying to tame the centipeetle. Ylur mother would be so proud" Garnet said. "She would?" I asked "The truth id Rose Quartd ha d tried to use her powers to save these monsters too, but she was never able to heal them" Garnet said "Never? But if she couldn't do it..." I said and Brody pats me on my back "I'm sure you can. I mean she was mostly docile" He said and I nodded "Yeah. One day when you have better control og your powers, you can help them in ways your mother couldn't" Pearl said "Even this one" Garnet said and I nodded "I'll keep it safe" I saod and I bubbled it "Whoa!" Amethyst said "Steven! You can bubble gems!" Pearl said "Good job Steven!" Brody said and I smile "Wait for me, Centipeetle. I promise I'll heal you up someday" I said sending the bubble to the temple "Oh! Wait!" I said taking out a bag of chips and I bubble it back to the temple.


	12. An Indirect kiss

Brody's POV

I took Steven on the cliff of the temple outside the lighthouse, Steven was pretty down after we fixed Amethyst gem, so I thought we could have a picnic. Steven fell off Lion's back "Steven are you okay?" I ask. "I'm fine" he said and I hand him a sandwich "You sure?" I ask and he nods sadly eating his sandwich slowly. "So um....the new fence huh?" I ask "Yeah..." He said "Why did they put it here?" I ask "You know why Brody" Steven said crossing his arms "Nooooo" I said lying "Brody" He said and I sigh "okay I want to talk about what happened" I said "Why?" He asks "Because you are not okay and I want to know why" I said and he sighs "Okay but it's not a happy story" he said "I know" I said.

*Earlier*

_"Amethyst was horsing around by the cliff" Steven narrated_

Steven's POV

"Amethyst be careful!" I said while she laughs "Steven why are you getting so worked up? Why~? Do you care about me or something?" Sge asks "Yes" I said worried then she starts running arounf the edge and I follow her worried "Amethyst you are gonna fall!" I said "Steven, please I'm a gem warrior I'm not gonna fall-" she said and she falls off "Amethyst!" I said

_"So I ran there as fast as I could" I tell Brody_

"Are you okay?" I ask arriving exhausted and she nods "Except for this!" She said lifting her hair showing her eye got big.

_"And that's when you arrived and kissed me" I said daydreaming_

_"What?" Brody asks "Nothing!" I quickly corrected _

"Amethyst show me your gem!" Pearl asked as she, Garnet and Brody arrived but Amethyst slaps her hand away but Garnet pulls her shirt to reveal her gem cracked. "How did this even happen?" Pearl asks "she fell off the cliff by the lighthouse" I said "Did not!" Amethyst said. "Of course...how could i have been so blind? We need to put a fence up there, so this will never happen again!" Pearl said.

*Back to the present*

"And that's why there's a fence!" I said eating my sandwich "Steven I asked you to tell me the whole story" Brody said "I don't wanna" I said pouting, "Steven" He says and I look away "Steven.." he says and I puff my cheeks "I'll go get the gems!" Brody said frustrated "Okay okay.....but only if you give me a hug" I said and he pulled me in a hug making me blush and I hug back tightly for a while till we let go "Okay so where was I?" I ask "Amethyst" Brody said "Oh right!" I said.

*back to the flashback*

We wonder how to fix her gem when Pearl mention mom "Steven' your mother had healing tears that flowed from her gem. She felt real love for those around her. She felt real sorrow when they were hurt. You have her gem now. I know that power is in you too" Garnet said and I nodded "Show me your gem!" I said to Amethyst "Sure" she said "The power to heal" I whispered and try to cry but nothing "It's not working. I guess I'm too tough to cry" I said "Just today you were crying cause you ate all the cookies" Brody said "I wanted to save some for you!" I said sadly. And after seeing amethyst start to talk backwards we decided to go to mom's garden but it was covered in thorns. Garnet and Pearl decided to go ahead and we tried to cause me pain to cry so I try touching a vine but Amethyst pulled us back and crash into a boulder making her gem crack more so Garner and Pearl went farther away and we found the fountain with a statue of mom and I was getting emotional and I.....

_"Brody I'm hungryyy" I said stopping the story _

_"Steven the basket is next to you" Brody said and I blush in embarrasement _

_"Heh heh I knew that" I said nervous grabbing another sandwich._

And nothing, so Pearl and Garnet went to look, soon the vines came to attack us and we got inti the fountain. But one vine scratch Brody's cheek leaving a small cut on it. I was freaking out that Amethyst could have die and I started tearing up....but nothing!! But then the fountain restarted and the vines turned into flowers and Amethyst was healed "oh thank goodness" Pearl said, "Did you see what i did? It was magic! My tears brought back the fountain back to life and saved Amethyst!" I said happy but Pearl and Garnet look at each other "I'm pretty sure me and Garnet unplugging the clogged chamber brought back the fountain to life back to life" Pearl said "We saved Amethyst" Garnet said. "You don't think my crying was a little related to that?" I asks "Oh Steven, you don't have healing tears. You'll never have any real magic powers and we don't want anything to do with you" Pearl said-

*back to the present*

"Steven that's not what she said at all" Brody said "Well it felt like it" i said crossing my arms "That's why you were so down" Brody said and I shrug "Steven" Brody said and I sniff starting to cry "E-everyone expects me to be like my mom. What if I-" "I don't" Brody said cutting me off and I look at him confused "I don't expect you to be like your mom. I mean you were able to get Centi to be docile, your mom couldn't. You dont have to be like her you can be someone better you can be you" He said making me blush tears still falling. Then he leans foward and I widen my eyes in shock feeling his lips on mine....he was kissing me! 'What do I do? I-I' I thought but I felt myself melt into the kiss closing my eyes and I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck while he wraps his arms around my waist. I don't know how long we kissed but we pulled back when we needed air and I look at him blushing madly. Our first kiss....maybe "B-Brody I....thank you! I-I looo" I tried saying "I love you too" He said and I smile big crying happily and tackle him in a hug crying on his chest "Steven don't cry" He said "I'm so happy!" I said and kissed his cheek where his cut is and a few seconds later I felt him wince "Ahh! Did I hurt you?" I asked worried "No it tickles" He said and I widen my eyes the cut healed "It healed!" He said touching his cheek "I-I healed you? But how?" I ask and he looks at my lips and I realize "My spit.....I don't have healing tears, I have healing spit!" I said happy and hugged him tightly "Thank you so much!!" I said "it's okay Steven" He said "Let's tell the gems! That we are now boyfriends and I have healing spit!" I said dragging him away "Ah wait! Steven the picnic!" He said blushing "Let lion eat it!" I said smiling big.

Not only I got my healing powers but my first kiss and the boy I love as my boyfriend.


	13. Mirror Gem

Steven's POV

Today Brody and I were just playing some games in the house while there was nothing going on. "Hi Steven. Hi Brody" Pearl said walking up to us 'You two look bored" she said "We don't have anything to do" Brody said and I nodded "Yeah is there no mission Pearl?" I ask "Not really but maybe I have something that may entertain you two" She said and we both perk up smiling big excited. Pearl takes out a mirror from here gem and hands it to us "We found this gem-powered mirror at the galaxy warp. It can capture and display any event it's witnessed in all of gem history" Pearl said "Sadly it's in rough shape. But I'm sure if anyone can find a way to make it work is you two" Pearl said "Thanks Pearl!" We said and she nodded going back to the temple and we left the house to see what we can do with this mirror. 

*later*

Today was really fun! Pearl didn't told us the mirror could learn to talk "You're pretty funny for a---Ssssteven! And Brodyyyy" the mirror said amd we gasped "You made something new!" I said "Say something else!" Brody said "Sssteeven and Brodyyy--are--my new friends" the mirror said "Really?" We both asked "Yeah!" It said "You are our friend too!" I said and the mirror laughs "We have to tell the gems" Brody said "Noooo!" Te mirror said confusing us "Don't be shy, they'll love you" I sqid "Noooo!" It said again and we chuckle "Don't worry, they're a good audience" we said going back to the house.

It was night and we found the gems sitting on the couch "Hello Steven. Hello Brody" Pearl said "Hello lovebirds" Garnet said making us blush "Yo! B and Ste-man" Amethyst said. "Hi guess what? We fixed the mirror!" I said "Excellent work Steven and Brody" Pearl said smiling "Yeah you didn't tell us it's like a person" Brody said, "wait what?" Pearl asks confused "Say hey" I said to the mirror "...Lil' budddy? Uh give us a sec" I said and Brody and I look at the mirror "come on you want to come out, don't you?" Brody asks "Are we not beach fun buddies?" I asks "PBFFT" The mirror said making us laugh "Just couldn't help yourself huh?" Brody asks "Just for--you--Sssteven and Brodyyyy" it said laughing. "Steven, Brody" Garnet said approaching us "Noooooo!" The mirror said "You should give us back the mirror. It will be safer where we can watch it" She said "yeah in a bubble!" Amethyst said "Noooo! Nooooo!" The mirror kept saying "whaa?" I ask looking at the mirror "Steven. Brody don't make me have to take it from you two" Garnet said and we gasp "It doesn't want to go with you. Don't you hear it screaming?" Brody asks "Brody it's a mirror, a tool it can't want anything" Garnet replied reaching her hand to grab it "Noooooo!" It kept repeating and we growl at Garnet "It wants to be with us!" We yelled slapping her hand away but made her knock her visor off and Amethyst gasp shocked and Garnet stares at us extremely angry. We both felt scared and we ran out the house "Ahhhh! We are sorry!" We yelled as we ran away from them.

We hid behind a rock, the gems must be following us by now. "What are we gonna do?" I ask Brody as we hold each other, "what's their problem with you? Are you tryig to say something?" Brody asks the mirror "Away from home- Let- me - OUT!" It said "We don't understand" I said and we hear Pearl calling for us "Come on! We want to help you! What can we do?" Brody asks and it showed us pulling the gem on the back so we turned the mirror around we struggled a bit but we pulled the gem out making the mirror shatter as the gem floats out of our hands. We both gasp seeing it form similar like the gems "Thank you" she said looking at us getting up and almost falling down but we caught her "You two actually talked to me" she said, "You two helped me! It's Steven and Brody right?" She asks and we nod smiling "But you two set me free" She said and we looked at her confused. 

The gems caught up to us but the gem pushed them away with their water powers. "What are you doing?" Brody asks her "I'm Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!" She said to the gems "Huh?" I ask "They're not going to let us leave" Lapis said "leave?" Brody asks as she parts the ocean in half making a path "Steven, Brody come with me" She said "where?" We asks confused "Home" Lapis said "b-but I....we....uh" I said confused and Lapis sighs "Fine" she said as Garnet punched through the water hand "Don't trust them Steven and Brody.....goodbye" She said going to the path and puts the water back to normal making a wave pushing us and Garnet back. "Steven! Brody!" Pearl said pulling us in a hug "Are you two okay?" She asks and we nodded "Yeah. We are fine" Brody said "So that was another gem?" I asked and Pearl sighs "Yes" she said "....Steven, Brody you two are grounded" Garnet said.


	14. Ocean Gem

Brody's POV

The next day after freeing Lapis we where in the house and the gems where really mad at us. "We are grounded?" I asked "Yed you two are grounded!" Pearl said folding her arms, "Both of you sisobeyed an order" Garnet said and Amethyst holds a shovel "and now we are gonna BURY you two til you've learned your lessons!" Amethyst said making us sweat nervous "Ahh! That's not how grounding works!" Steven said.

Then the door opens and Greg and my dad Nick walk in panting "dad?" We both said "You guys need to check this out" dad said and we all waljed out to see the ocean was gone!. The people where talking with eachother about the ocean missing, "this was Lapis Lazuli doing" Garnet said "Lapis Lazuli?" Steven asks "she's the gem you two released from the mirror" Pearl said making a hologram of Lapis. "But she's a gem like us" I said "There's a lot you two don't know about gems" Pearl said.

We re grouped at the house and decided we would all go find Lapis so off we go and went where the ocean was in hopes of finding Lapis. 'What is Lapis planning?' I think the last thing she said was going home. Anyway Steven and I are riding lion while the gems and our dads went in the van, we heard them putting some music and then Garnet rolls out the van......somehow I find that normal for her to do. 

*Later at night*

"I cant believe Lapis would do this" I said and Steven nodded snuggling close to me as we rode on Lion "Gems shouldn't fight each other" Steven said "we're always fighting gems actually" Pearl said to our suprise "wait what?!" We both asked really confused. "Those gem monsters used to be like us right Pearl?" Amethyst asked and Pearl nodded "yeah but they've become so corrupted and broken that they are not longer the gems they used to be. We can only bubble them, it's all we can do for them for now" Pearl said and we soon stopped seeing a huge water tower. We went up to the tower "Lapis Lazuli!" Steven said "It's us! Steven and Brody!" I said and Lapis formed her face with the water "Go away! Before I make you!" Lapis said "Bur we are beach-summer-fun buddies!" I said "Nooooo!" Lapis said mimicing Steven. "You two are one of THEM. One of the CRYSTAL GEMS" she said. "What do you mean? We're all gems right, just let us help you" Steven said "You both don't understand just leave me alone..." Lapis said "We are not leaving Lapis!" Steven said "Not until you give us bacl our ocean!" I said as a water clone of Steven and me appeared "I said leave me alone!" The clones said pushing us back and clones of the gems appear as well "Greg, Nick, kids you stay behind us. We'll handle this" Pearl said "Sounds good to us" my dad said and Greg nodded. 

The gems and lion fought against the clones and we tried to take on the clones of us but they almost drown us and we got saved by our dads by running the clones over with the van but the clones oushed it back luckily they didn't got badly hurt. "Lapis! We don't want to fight anymore" Steven said but the clone Steven throws a water ball and the clone me dash towards me with a water sword "We said WE DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!" I said as I summoned my sword blocking the clone me attack and Steven summon his shield blocking water steven's water ball both impacts make a metallic noise causing the water clones to dissapear. 

Our weapon dissapear and we walk to the tower "Lapis we are coming up to see you" I said "So please don't drown us" Steven said and Lapis makes two water hands lifting us to the top.

It turn into bubbles trapping us "Lapis?" Steven asks "What are you two doing here, Steven and Brody?" Lapis asks "What? I-no!" Steven ssd "what are YOU doing here? This thing, the ocean this is crazy!" I said "Can't we work this out?" Steven asks, "We gems should be friends. Whoa!" I said as Lapis pull the bubbles closer to her. "Don't you both know anything? Your friends, they don't care about other gdms. All they care about is earth. But I never believed in this place" Lapis said looking up. She released us from the bubbles "I just want to go home....." Lapis said "We know how important home can be. But that's why we are here" I said "You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of our home" Steven said. "I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked...*sigh* this is never going to work" Lapis said and we gasped "I can fix your gem! I have healing powers!" Steven said "wait you have healing powers?" Lapis asked and Steven nodded "I know right?" Steven said "Oh what should I..." Lapis said "Oh um sorry this might be a little weird" Steven said licking his hand getting his saliva on it and slaps it on lapis gem making her shiver as her gem's crack healed and her eyes went back to normal and makes water wings. "Thank you Steven!" Lapis said "No problem Bob' Steven said "......I'm Lapis" she said and we both look away awkardly "Yeah" he said "Okay bye" Lapis said flying off and the tower started collapsing. We where falling when lion appeared getting us on his back and teleport back to the others "Steven!" "Brody!" Our dad said as the water falls on us. 

Luckily Steven made a bubble around and the van as we arrived to beach city and unbubbles us when we get on the beach. The van falls apart more though "Well, what's that thing you always say about the pork chops and the hot dogs?" Pearl said and the people of beach city gather sround us cheering. "So Lapis made it off the planet" Garnet said to Pearl "what does this mean for us?" Pearl asks "we wait and see." Garnet said.

Steven and I looked up "See you Lapis" I said "Wherever you are" Steven said as we then looked at each other and we hugged and kissed lovingly as we heard the gems cheer for us.


	15. Island Adventure

Brody's POV

The gems, Steven and I where looking for a corrupted gem on an island called Mask Island. "Are you sure it's here?" Pearl asks "It was" Garnet said "Do you think it swam away?" Pearl asks "We'll have to look" Garnet said while Steven and I looked at the ocean "This place is beautiful!" Steven said and I nodded when Amethyst picked us up "Come on Lovebirds! It's time to go" she said "Aww already?" Steven asked as we all got on the warp pad. "Wait wait can we warp us back?" Steven ask and Pearl and Garnet nodded "Yes!" We both said and we warped us back to the house. "You boys did great" Pearl said "Good job" Garnet said. "Anyway. We need to warp back out" Pearl said, "can we warp us there?" I asked. "We are going underwater" Garnet said "And you two do need air to breath" Pearl said "Then can we tell our friends we are warp masters?" Steven asks "I guess but-" Pearl couldn't finished as we had already left and went to the big donut.

"We are warp masters!" We said entering "That's nice Steven and Brody" Sadie said and Lars was sleeping. "Both of you want a donut?" Sadie asked "two Chocolate please" Steven said as Sadie try to go over Lars but falls on him making them both fall. "Sadie! I just got to sleep! Now I have to start all over" Lars said "The don't sleep at the counter! I'm trying to sleep!" Sadie said "Why don't you not work at the counter when I'm trying to sleep!" Lars said and they started to argue. "Something is having a bad effect on their relationship...and their customer service" Steven said "you could get fired!" Said said "Who cares? I'm sick if this place. I wanna go somewhere new" Lars said and we gasped thinking something "That's it! We are the warp masters!" I said "Yeah Brody, I know" Sadie said "We can take us four on vacation! Somewhere warm, beautiful and magical. For just the two of you and us!" Steven said as we took them to the warp pad and went to Mask Island.

We showed them around but Lars wasn't interested and started to go back but we couldn't find the warp pad so seems we had to wait the gens will find we are gone.....eventually.

*next day*

We went to the ocean and started getting food to eat catching fishes all the day and we got Lars to help us.

At the night. Lars was cooking and give Steven and I the first two fishes "It keeps looking at me!" Steven said, "Maybe it knows it's your fault for getting us lost" Lars said handing the next fish to Sadie and we eat the fish and it was great "This is really good Lars" Sadie said and Lars looked at her confused "You can really cook" Sadie said. "Heh, fire. Natire's microwave" Lars said making Sadie giggle and He chuckles and Steven and I smiled at this and stood up "Could this night get any better?!" Steven asks grabbing his ukulele and winks at me signalling me to sing with him and I nodded.

_"Isn't this such a beautiful night,_  
_Whoah, we're underneath a thousand shining stars._  
_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,_   
_Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are._  
_Look at this place, look at your faces._  
_I've never seen you look like this before._  
_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,_  
_Whoa , why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are._  
_Look at this place, look at your faces._  
_They're shining like a thousand shining stars_  
_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,_  
_Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are._  
_Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different._  
_Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be whoeve you are."_

We sand as various days went by and the gems still hadn't show up....odd but anyways Sadie woke up and looked at us "Did you to see where Lars went?" She asked us and we shrugged as she left the tent. Steven looks at me "Do you think the gems can't find us cause the warp pad is gone?" Steven asked me "I guess....but it still feels odd that it's gone" I said and he nodded and hugged me "Let's go outside for another day of survival dearrrrr" he said and I chuckle "Relax sweetie" I said kissing his cheek making him giggle as we walk out and watch Sadie and Lars talk and they kissed while Steven played his ukulele "_Why don't you let yourself just be...." _I started singing and they stopped me "STEVEN! BRODY!" They said "How long have you two been watching us?!" Lars asks, "Don't you two know what privacy is?!" Sadie asks "People walks in and out of our room all the time" we both said innocently, we all started to walk back to the tent when we see a gem as it started to rain, the gem never left it was invisible all along!.

We ran away from it and Sadie guided us somewhere and throws a pile of leaves to the side revealing the warp pad."it's the warp pad!" We both said hapoy standing on it, "Lars come on! Let's go home!" Sadie said. "You knew!" Lars said, "uh guys?" Steven asks "It's HER fault we've been trapped here!" Lars said pointing at sadie "Whaaaaaaaaat?!" I asked shocked. Then they started arguing but Steven and I wanted to leave "Guys! We want to be mad too but can we do it on the warp pad?!" We both asked, Sadie ended up pushing Lars down a pit and the gem appeared and Sadie slide down and fought the monster. Sadie pierced it with the spear she used for fishing and it poofed and We went down and I bubbled the gem sending it back to the temple. "The gems are gonna be so impressed!" I said and Steven smiles big "We captured a gem all by ourselves!" Steven said as we got on the warp pad all four of us "You were amazing Sadie!" I said and Steven nods and she smiled at us "Yeah.....that was really great how you....uh saved me" Lars said, "Don't read into it" Sadie said coldly "we should do this again sometime" Steven said as we warped away.


	16. Lion 3 Straight to Video

Steven's POV

Brody and I got back from the big donut and Sadie gave us one of the lunches her mom made for her, there was a lot so I choose one and we got back to the house. "Alrighty, let's see what we've got here. Looks like a classic PBJ sandwich cut into triangles" I said looking through the bag "Very nice it's the only shape a sandwich should be." Brody said "Mama Sadie this lunch is a win" I said and Brody took out a star shaped cookie! "Lion lion look! It's a cookie shaped like a star, it's a cookie shaped like a star" I said laughing "I guess you could say this cookie is...out of this world?" I ask and Brody rolls his eyes playfully "You had to do it huh?" He asked and I hugged him "You love my puns admit!" I said "Never!" He said and I tackle him kissing him and we both laughed.

*later at night*

We were getting ready to sleep, putting our pj's on and we just got lion off our bed and we layed down we yawned as we snuggle close to each other "Night!" We said to each other and we sleeps.

Suddenly I open my eyes to see I'm surround by pink plants, I look to my side to see Brody and I thought 'what is this place?' And We gasped for some reason we can't breath 'can't breath' I think. "Steven! Brody! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Pearl said as we screamed muffled squirming "Hang on! I got you two!" She said grabbing our legs, "ugh lion! Let them go!" She said pulling us and we crashed on her as Lion moved to the side. "What happened?" We asked Pearl while panting "Steven, Brody are you two okay? Why was Lion sleeping on top of you two?" Pearl asks "I don't know" Brody said "He's being a little clingy today" I said "but thats cause he loves us!" I said and lion pulls our faces into his mane "See?" I said and we pulled back "wait why are you here Pearl?" Brody asks. "Me? Oh nothing. I was just uh.....well you know how I always say......um, I just uh......I like watch both of you sleep sometimes. And by sometimes I mean often" Pearl said.

"Okie-dokie, it's time for everyone to leave Steven and Brody alone. We are growing boys and need rest" I said as we layed back on the bed with a sigh but Lion looks at us "Lion, that means you too" Brody said but Pearl and Lion looked at us so I started waving my pillow around "Rah! Rah! Rah! Rah! Rah!" I say as they leave and lay next to Brody and we cuddle each other falling asleep again.

I had a dream of playing chess with dogcopter till I fall down and found myself in that same place 'Wait' I think and look to my side to see Brody looking at me and we both frown 'Lionnnnn' I think as we both squirn under lion screaming muffled and we got out "What's with you today Lion?" Brody asks "our faces are not your bed" I said as he groans and rolls over on his back "You just wanted a belly rub?" I ask and I gasp "You never let us touch your belly" I said as we approached himbut he hugs us holding us down with his front paws muffling our yells "It's a trap!" I said "An adorable trap!" Brody said as we squirm more "Okay you got us. Can you please let us go lion?" I ask but his response was sink his claws on our backs "Aah! That's it let go!" I said "Lion you are on time out" Brody said as we got off and pushed him outside.

But we heard him yowl sadly and looks at us blinking and I gasp "He loves us!" We said walking out "We can't stay mad at you" Brody said and we hug him but we got our heads back in the pink plants space again and we quickly pull back amd we go back in 'we are inside Lion's mane?!' I think as we repeat the proccess a few times laughing but Lion growls at us "Sorry!" We said as we went in completely.

It's like another place entirely 'Am I suppossed to do something here?' I thought when Brody pulled my arm and pint somewhere seeing a pink tree in the distance on a small hill so we quickly go over there. There was a lot of stuff from my mom, but we found a vhs tape that reads "For Steven" 'for me? Who would put this here? And how does this place fit in lion's mane?' I thought but we where starting to run out of breath so we touch the ground to leave bur we can't and run as fast as we can to get out tripping out of Lion's mane gasping for air. Just as that happen the gem exit the temple. "And he keeps sleeping on Brody and Steven's faces! But they don't want me watching them sleep so one of you has to do it" we heard Pearl and I look at Brody "Where could we watch this?" I ask "hmmm maybe Sadie is opening the big donut now" He says and I nodded as we go there.

"Sadie! Sadie!" I said "Steven? Brody? You two know donuts aren't ready for another hour" She said and I whisper her why we are here "Really? Come on!" She said going inside "Maybe I should go back?" I heard Brody asks "I mean it's for you Steven" He said but I hold his hand "And I want to see it with you" I said and he nodded smiling as we went inside. We put on the tape as I see dad and chuckling "_what are you doing?" _We heard my mom's voice "that voice" Sadie said as the three of us watch carefully.

After a while mom turns the camare so she's seen "_Isn't it remarkable Steven? This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entirely unique experience. The sights they see, the sounds they hear. The lives they live are so complicated.....I can't wait for you join them along with Citrine's boy Brody. Steven' we can't both exist. I'm going to become half of you and I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me loving you and lovinh being you. Because you're going to be something extraordinary. You'll be a human being_" she said "_Hey Rose_!" Dad called her "_Take care of them Steven_" Mom said as it ended "Hey Sadie come on we got to open up" Lars said coming in seeing us with tears in our eyes and he left the room as we did.

We walked out as we gave lion a hug and then we hug each other tightly and shared a loving kiss.


	17. Alone Together

Brody's POV

Steven and I were with the gems practicing dancing to fuse and well..... we were having a hard time to say the least. We finished our practice and decided to take a break on the kitchen "I don't get it. I thought we almost got it" Steven said. "Nobody is expecting you two to be able to perform fusion right away boys" Pearl said, "yeah it's really hard even for us" Amethyst said. "Not for me" Garnet said, "We'll keep working on the dance for now, and who knows in a few years......" Pearl stopped thinking "I wonder if Steven and Brody's bodies can fuse. Fusion merges the physical form of gems. But they are half gem half human. They're organic" Pearl said "Organic?" I asked "aw come on! It's Steven and Brody! Who knows what will happen" Amethyst said. "Well I know you two will be able to do it" Garnet said and we looked at each other.

*Later at the beach*

We came at the beach to relax but I noticed Steven was looking down "What's the matter Steven?" I asked and he looked at me "What if we can't fuse?" He asks me worried. I was worried about it too but I wasn't gonna let Steven be down so I took out my cellphone to which he raised an eyebrow and I put on a song we were listening a lot lately and set my phone on the sand and stood up extending my hand at him "I may not know. But what I do know is that I want to dance with you" I said smiling to wich he blushed brightly but took my hand and we started dancing smiling and happy. We just danced however we wanted to until we bumped into each other, Steven was about to fall but I caught him wrapping my arms around his waist making as both blushed and he smiled truly happy and relaxed as we both laughed unaware to our gens glowing.

????'s POV

I opened my eyes "What happened?" I/we asked as I/we looked down seeing our...my....his? Sandals but something was off "Why are my.....your sandals so small?" I/we asked as I/we looked at my/our hand noticing my/our clothes where smaller? And felt my...his gem on my belly and chest "Steven? Brody?" I/we asked as I/we gasped in realization slowly standing up "We did it!" "Wait we did it?" I/we said/ask as I looked at myself Steven and Brody fused! "We actually did it?!" I/we asked in disbelief "Hmm I'm a fusion" I/we said serious but couldn't help but jump and run around really happy till I trip on a rock and realize something "I NEED to tell the gems!" I/we said and made my way back to the house.

*at the house*

The gems looked at me/us in pure shock and happiness "We are pretty cool right?" I/we asked grinning "Simply incredible" Pearl muttered in shock "Wow Pearl haha look at Garnet" Amethyst said looking at a really happy Garnet and Pearl walked over to me/us "I can't believe it you two fused!" Pearl said smiling as she looked us up and down "I don't know what to say" Pearl said at a loss of words. Amethyst walked over to me/us "You look so good. What does it feel like? Steven....Brody......Broven?" Amethyst asked "Broven" I/we muttered the name fits me "Now why dont you try unfuse so we can see you do it again" Pearl suggested but I/them looked at her "ummm how do I do that?" I/they asked but before Pearl could say anything Garnet walked up to me/us "No!. Broven you aren't just two people and you are not just a fusion you.......are an experience! So go have fun" Garnet said and I/we nodded as we left the house.

*later*

I/we played around the beach and I/we swim 'Should I get clothes that fit me? But then it would be worse when we unfused' I thought as I made my way to the big donut. I/we did get really tall when we fused but I don't think it's worth getting new clothes besides It's steven and Brody's choice if they want to fuse. Anyway I walked up to the counter and Lars and Sadie looked at me/us suprised "Steven? Brody?" Sadie asks "Not today. Today call me Broven Brody and Steven's fusion" I/we said "um what can we get for you.....two?" Sadie asks "Two chocolate donuts please" I/we said as Sadie went to get them and gave them to me/us and after paying, I/we went outside and sat down on a chair "Great two donuts one for me and one for.......me" I said "we can always just" "No it's okay" I could hear Brody and Steven said as I eat the donuts. It's been fun but it's not the same we are together but I'm alone.......I stood up and made my way to the cliff.

Once there I/we looked at the stars "Steven I think we had enough" "I know but what do we do?" "Let's just try to think different things. Loose focus" they/I said as I/we closed our eyes and tryed our/my best and....

Brody's POV

I opened my eyes to see Steven next to me and we both quickly hugged each other tightly "Heh we really did it" I said "Yeah but I'm glad we are together....the real together" Steven said and I nodded as we kissed lovingly. We may have been fused but it's not the same as being together at the same time. "So we agree then?" I ask and He nodded "Yeah no matter if we are in a battle or training" Steven said "No matter what others say. Fusing into Broven is and always will be" I said.

"OUR choice!"


	18. Warp Tour

Brody's POV

We where in a flower meadow after defeated another corrupted gem and we followed the gems on the way back to the warp pad with runy noses and eyes. We seem to be allergic "wait up!" Steven said, "Sorry we couldn't help much, I think the flowers are making us-" I said and we both sneezed on Garnet's hip "Sorry Garnet" we said. "I'll live" She said "Oh steven, Brody you are supposed to sneeze into your antecubital fossa" Pearl said and we both looked at her cpnfused ""Your....this thing" Pearl said pointing at hher inner elbow.

We were warping when Steven sneezed and his head stick out the warp stream and Pearl pulled him back in the stream "Careful! It's dangerous to stick your head out the stream!" Pearl said "There's not much air, and it's very cold" Garnet said "You guys I saw something out there!" Steven said "what?" Pearl asks. "Something warping" Steven said "there's nothing out there Steven, There hasn't been anything else for a long time" Garnet said

*Later during night*

I was falling asleep while Steven had some problem sleeping thinking about what he saw on the warp pad and he decided to make guard with a water gun I thought he was being too cautious but I'll let him in case it's true "Night" I said "Night Brody!" Steven said as I fell asleep.

*next day*

I yawned waking up seeing Pearl poking Steven trying to wake him up and he does and shoots her with the water gun. He really stayed up all night "Oh pearl" Steven said as I walked downstairs and Garnet was holding a tray of cookies "Now we'll only give cookies to Brody" she said handing me the tray "thanks?" I said and Garnet pets him "Your welcome" she said "I'm sorry Pearl I just, I guess I didn't...." Steven said yawning "Didn't sleep" Garnet said "Maybe" He said and Pearl puts both hands in Steven's cheeks "Listen Steven nothing on earth can use the warps but us. Do you understand?" Pearl asks and Steven looks away "Steven, Nod in agreement if you understand" She said but Steven tried to get away "Nod in agreement-" Pearl started "I'm confident Pearl is right. But if it'll make you feel better, we can go check" Garnet saod and Steven nodded happy.

We went to the meadow and nothing, then to the geode but nothing then to the sky spire and we found the goat steven jr had children "we've looked all over! There's nothing out here to find" Pearl said to which Steven suprisingly rolls his eyes "You are _wrong_" he mumbled "Excuse me?!" Pearl asks "I-I mean" he said "Nothing on earth can use the warps" Pearl said "And what if it came from space?" Steven asked "I....don't appreciate your tone" she said and we warped tothe galaxy warp.

"These are the waros that once connected us to other planets but wait! This warp pad is broken marked inactive by the very depressed cartoon breakfast sticker you placed here yourself!" Pearl said pointing to the main warp pad "We are safe" Garnet said "I guess..." Steven said and placed his hand on the sticker unhappy "Oh man finally it took all day!" Amethyst said "It was important to make Steven feel safe" Garnet said "Yes Steven feels much better now" Pearl said and they made Steven angry "I'm a little tired of Brody being the only one that listens to me! I know saw somryhing out side the stream and Brody believes me!" Steven yelled at them suprising us all "And I know you didn't and Brody has seen you are wrong" Pearl said and they start to argue making me worry "Uh this is new I kinda like it" Amethyst said. "Steven, you can't expect Brody to believe everything you say" Pearl said rolling her eyes okay now she's going too far"Well Brody shouldn't believe everything YOU say!" Steven yelled and he went far too "Ughh!" Pearl said annoyed "Steven enough! Drop it" Garnet said as we all went vack to the house.

*At the house*

"Brody please!" Steven said clinging to me after the gems went into the temple "Please tell me you believe me! I know I saw something!" Steven said desperate "Steven..." I said with a sigh but smile reassuringly "Of course I believe you. I didn't see it but I know you would back me up if we where on the others role" I said and he hugged me tightly "Thank You!!" He said. Then a round robot landed besides us "That's it! It's this Brody! This is the thing" Steven said excited and he got infront of it but it pushed him away and tried to warp but Steven got ontop of it warping away "Steven!" I exclaimed as the two warped "Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst!" I yelled knocking on the door to the temple and Garnet walked out "What is it Brody?" Garnet asked and frown seeing my scared face "T-the thing Steven saw it's real it came from there!" I said pointing at the hole on the roof and she called Amethyst and Pearl out and we all warped to find him. 

We got him and Apparently theres more of those robots and they all where going to the galaxy warp and when we got there they....repaired the warp? "Why did they repair it?" I asked to which Pearl gasped and said "I don't know!" And soonthe warp activated and Garnet grabbed us and hid behind a tall rock. It was a gem "who is that?" Pearl asks whispering "No idea" Garnet whispered back and we heard the gem say her names is Peridot "peridot!" Steven said "Her name is Peridot!" I said and Pearl and Amethyst cover our mouths and when Peridot found the robot Steven broke she popped it stepping on it and we gasp "Now to access the domestic watp" Peridot said walking off the main warp but stops seeing the sticker "This site may be compromised" She said getting back on and warping away while leaving something that deactivated the robots.

"They're coming back! I can't do this! Not again!" Pearl said scared as we left our hiding spot "we are dead we are so dead!" Amethyst said "was that another gem? Where did she come from?" I asked "What was she trying to do?" Steven asks as Garnet goes to the main warp summoning big gauntlets "It doesn't matter" she said and smash the main warp "She is not coming back!" Garnet said


	19. Future Vision

Brody's POV

Steven and I were picking some of our toys to put them away when Steven tripped on something and Garnet caught him "Good morning Steven, Good morning Brody" Garnet said "Boy I sure am lucky you showed up when you did" Steven said and I nodded in agreement. "Luck's got nothing ti do with it" She said "Wait" Steven said "What do you mean with that?" I asked "don't worry about it you two" Garnet said. "No really how do you always knows where to be?" I asked her, "Mmm. Don't think you two can handle that information" Garnet said "aw come on Garnet we are....large mans now?" Steven said "Well I guess you could say I have a sort of future vision. I'm able to see possible outcomes to most situations, which comes in handy since you both seem to attract a lot of danger" She said "Well danger is our middle name" Steven said "That's a lie" Garnet said amd we looked at her "Your name is cutie pie" she said booping Steven's nose "And your cinammon roll" She said booping my nose making us both giggle.

*Later*

We did some morning routine with Garnet and she explained more about her future vision. She can't see a definitive future but many posibilities and how to get to them. And we went to the big donut and to BC fries and Steven asked her how many posibilities she sees where we get hurt and.......that worried me but Steven seems more scared than me.

We went back to the house and Steven put on a helmet as we where making a sandwich and Steven couldn't pick up the knife so I grabbed it "Careful!" He said slapping the knife of my hand "Oh boy" I mummbled "I know!" Steven said dropping all the mayonnaise "That will kill you faster" Garnet said "Not funny!" Steven said "Oh" she said as the gems where going on a mission but Steven was scared to be just us alone and Garnet said he's in control of his future........then ruined it saying not to go on the roof.

*At night*

"Steven! Wait!" I said as he was going outside "Brody! Whatever happens let it happen" he said runing outside "Oh no" I said when I heard the warp to see Garnet "He's on the roof?" Garnet asked me worried "Yeah" I said as she dragged me outside with her "Steven! Get off the roof!" Garnet said, "no! If something is going to happen to me, just let it happen" He said "Steven, you don't understand" Garnet said "no you don't understand! Everything I do shoves me violently towards the end! The more I know the more I know that I don't know! Why did you tell us?! What's gonna happen to me on the roof?!" Steven asks "This" Garnet said and we both look at her "what?" We asked confused "I knew you might do this if I told you both about my power. I saw this and told you both anyway" Garnet said "But why?" Steven asks. "I took a risk. There was a chance both of you would understand this and we'd be closer" she said taking off her visor "I see many things that can hurt you two. I shouldn't have become one of them. There's endless posibilities but it's your choice which becomes reality Please understand you two choose your own future" Garnet said and Steven nodded getting off the roof and we hugged Garnet promising we'll watch out for each other and we heard a noise "What was that?" I asked "Oh, nothing important" Garnet said.


	20. On the Run

Steven's POV

Brody and I where cuddling each other on the couch reading a book called the no home boys "Woah. How are tey gonna get out of this one?" I asked as we turned the page "Oh, that's how" Brody said when the gems warped back into the house. "You are back!" I said and we notuced they had those robots from the galaxy warp "Are those the robots from the galaxy warp?" Brody asked "Why bring them here? I asked. "We can't have them reactivating and fixing the homeworld warp" Pearl said. Amethyst broke one of the robots and Pearl got mad "Amethyst! We need to understand these things not squash them. If homeworld gems are trying to return to earth....THEY HAVE TO BE STOPPED!" Pearl said "from what? What do the homeworld gems want to do?" I asked anf they told us they fought against homeworld to keep the earth safe even if it meant they couldn't go back and we explained that it sounds like we are like the no home boys. "Steven, Brody we are not like the no home boys. We are literally standing in your home right now" Pearl said as she and Garnet walked away but Amethyst wanted to pretend to be no home boys with us so we packed and left.

*Timeskip*

We've been running for a while till we got to a train and the raccoon came back and took our food. We started to get tired of this and wanted to go but Amethyst decided that she wanted to show us where she actually came from "Here we are! Welcome to the kindergarten!" Amethyst said. "Uh.....it's great!" We said unsure and she dragged us further down "what is this place?" Brody asked "it's where I'm from" Amethyst said "but I thought gems were from space?" I asked "Pearl and Garnet are but I was made here on earth. Like you two!" Amethyst said and showed us around.

Eventually she showed us she came out a hole one day but there where other holes....what is this place?. Before we could ask we heard the warp pad and it was Pearl, "Great here comes the fun police" Amethyst said, "Garnet said you'd be here. But I didn't want to believe it Amethyst, what were you thinking bringing Steven and Brody to a kidergarten?!" Pearl said. "What? You mean about the bad thing? How this bad plave is where bad gems came to grow more bad gems? Is that what you are talking about?" Amethyst asked and we gasped "They grew other gems here?!" We asked "Amethyst! They are not ready!" Pearl said "pearl?" We asked "Steven, Brody I'm sorry I never wanted you two to see this horrible place" pearl said. Amethyst then started fighting with Pearl we tried to stop them but Amethyst wrapped us with her whip throwing us to the side and they kept fighting as we struggled to break free "I never asked for it to be this way. I never asked to be made!" Amethyst said tearing up "Amethyst...." Pearl said "Amethyst please stop!" I said as Brody and I stood infront of Pearl, "we know you're upset but we can't bear to watch you two fight each other" Brody said and I saw the injector about to fall on us I made a bubble but Amethyst moved away "Amethyst! Amethyst! Amethyst! Amethyst!" I said and when we could we looked for her to find her in her hole and we asked Pearl to talk with her. ".....Amethyst....I never thought of this as you. None of this is your fault. You didn't build this place. I'm....sorry Amethyst, I hope you can forgive me. You are the good thing that camr out of this mess. I always thought you were proud of that" Pearl said as they walked ot and they hugged. So we went back to the warp pad "Crystal gems forever!" I said "Now let's go home so Steven and I can sleep in a bed" Brody said as we warped back.


	21. Marble Madness

Steven's POV

I giggle as Brody and I where at the beach as I cover my eyes he said he wanted to show me something, "Brodyyyyyyyy I want to see!" I said excited and he chuckled "Yeah you can" He said and I did and gasped he was showing me a book "BOOOOKS! Whoa cool cover!" I said and he nodded "Yeah. Dad took me to a book store where I found this and I'm loving this series. It's about a girl named Lisa and she's a witch...well she doesn't know she's a witch at first, and she has a familiar. Those are kinda like uh a spirit companion that wveryone in the world has and hers is a talking falcon named Archimicarus! Anyway her quest is to find her father after he's kidnapped by a mysterious one-eyed man." Brody said "Whoa, Mystery!" I said and he smiles "Let me read the first chapter, you can read them too I finished reading these" Brody said and I nodded "Chapter one: the morning thief. Lisa awoke with a start, the echoes of her dreams still dancing in her mind, the low rumble of thunder murmured through the quiet house-" he stopped when we heard something like a shooting noise and I looked at him amazed getting close to him "Woooooah this a great book!" I said and Brody decided to continue "The house was deathly still. The only sound Lisa could hear was her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. The hairs on her neck tingled when suddenly-" He stopped again when a big robot splashed into the water near us. "What the?" We asked as water splashes us and the gems walked out the house "it's one of the marble robots" I said "This one is huge" Brody said and the gens destroyed it.

I made a bubble around me and Brody and when it was destroyed I undid my bubble and we walked over to Garnet "What do yo think it was here to do?" Brody asked her "We destroyed it. That's all that matters" Garnet said and we nodded.

*Later at the house*

"Hey Steven have you read more "Unfamiliar familiar"?" Brody asked me sitting next to me wrapping an arm around me "Yeah! I'm in the middle of one of them but I'm confused. They keep talking about this plinkman guy who died...." I said and Brody looked at me "Plinkman? But that's Lisa's dad.....Steven you ARE reading in order are you?" He asked and I looked at him shocked "There's an order? Aww man I just started with the one with the coolest cover" I said and Brody sighs and kisses me on my cheek "Oh what am I gonna do with you" He said jokingly and I giggle blushing embarrased when we heard another shooting sound and the gems came out "It landed on Mask Island!" Garnet said as they got on the warp pad "Come on Brody!" I said as we followed them and warped to mask island and the marble ribot was trying to get to the warp pad but the gems destroyed it "what are these things trying to do?" Brody asked "We ar not sure" Pearl said "It's not trying to do anything now" Garnet said and we looked unsure.

*Later*

"Okay so you read the three in order what do you think?" Brody asked me "Yeah! They are awesome! I love Lisa's familiar he's my favorite but um what's a familiar?" I asked him and he took a deep breath and hugged me tightly "Stevennnnn" He said and I laughed nervously "Yes my loving boyfriend? That doesn't get mad at me cause you love me?" I asked nervous "Read the first one again or else" He said "Or else what?" I asked "I'm not cuddling you tonight" He said and I gasped "Nooooo! Don't be mean!!" I said making him chuckle when we heard another noise "Again?" I asked and the gems got out "Yeah" Brody said.

We went to the desert and the gems kept hitting it visible annoyed and they said they don't know anything about the robots "That's okay" I said smiling "Steven and I don't know anything all the time, it's like our whole life. But we have you guys to tell us about gem stuff, I can explain Steven about familiars and our dads tells us weird dad stuff" Brody said and I nodded "But nobody knows what these things are here to do" Pearl said and we suggested to let the marble robot guide us and they reluctantly agreed.

*at the kindergarten*

We gasped when ir warped us ti the kindergarten, we followed as it open a pyramid shaped hole and changed it shape to look like that and we used it as a plataform as it descended into a creepy room soon the plataform made a small robot and it activated the energy and a monitor formed to show that gem! Peridot! So we all hid before she saw us. "Ok here's the plan: we can't ket her see us, so we wait for an opening. When she's distracted, we destroy the power source on the far wall. Steven and Brody stay here" Garnet said but I was already up to talk to Peridot "Steven!" I bearly heard the gem whisper. I said something and she stopped what she was doing and looked at me "Hi! I'm Steven" I said "There appears ti be an infestation lf 'Stevens' in the kindergarten" she said like recording a log. "Daw I'm not so bad once you get to know me!" I said "And how many more Stevensare present in this area?" Peridot asked "oh-just me but my boyfriend Brody is around here" I said "uh huh that's a relief. So tell ne Have Stevens and Brodys replaced humans as the dominant species on earth?" Peridot asked "oh no there's lots of humans, there's my dad, like I said my boyfriend Brody, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, onion....I think. Lots of people" I said(**to think this was brought up in S4 I honestly completely forgot about this and remember when it was brought back**). "Now I get to ask a question. What are you doing here?" I asked "just picking up from where I left off" she said looking away raising a fist to crush but Garnet came out pushing it back "A gem?!" Peridot asked confused as Brody, Amethyst and Pearl came out too "The Brody and more gems? But the red eye didn't report the presence of any gems on this planet!" Peridot said "That's cause we destroyed it" Pearl said "What? But my records say gems were wiped out on earth....wait....you are the ones destroying my plug robonoids....you broke the homeworld warp again? Ughhhh!! Why do you keep destroying my things?!" Peridot asked mad "Cause we are the crystal gems! We're still alive, and we are still the guardians of this planet and all it's living creatures!" Pearl said as they abrutly jump attacking Peridot's giant hands, Amethyst grabbed one with her whip and used it to break the power source "I'm reporting this!" Peridot said as the screen vanished.

"Are you okay?" Brody asked looking at me and I nodded smiling "Okay....I might have gone a little too far" I said looking at the gems. "Well Steven, you weren't completely wrong. We learned something new vecause of your decisions" Garnet said smiling "Alright!" I said "But yeah this was a pretty bad idea" Garnet said "Aw man..." I said.


	22. Open Book

Steven's POV

I finished reading the last book of the Unfamiliar familiar saga and I closed the book "What did you think of the ending?" Brody asked me "I thought it was on page 917?" I said "I thout it was a disaster!" He said and started to get on a rant and made me worried because I actually liked the ending but decided to play along.

He finished and sat next to me with a sigh "But maybe I'm not seeing something" He said. "I wish I could gave you a new ending" I said and he smiled at me. Then my gem glows activating mom's room "The temple door! It's mom's room!" I said and I gasped "I can makes us a new ending!" I said "Are you sure? Your last time there wasn't the best from what you told me" Brody said worried bjt I smiled "I'll be fine!" I said dragging him inside.

"Okay we should keep it simple for this" I said "You should be Archamicarus!" I said "And you'll be Lisa?" Brody asked and I nodded blushing "Room! I want to be Lisa!" I said and the room put me in the same dress she wore on the wedding

"The weeding dress?" Brody asked me blushing slightly "Yeah! I think it's comfy but we'l ldo something different" I said "You....look beautiful" Brody said looking to the side making me blush brightly "T-thanks. Um room make a costume shop!" I said as costume shop appeared "Your turn Brody" I said and he nodded going inside and I turned around to be suprised.

I waited for a while "Come on! I want to see you" I said blushing "Turn around" Brody said and I look at him blushing brightly he was in a falcom costume conplete with a tux "Woah you look handsome!" I said "Thanks" he said blushing as we left to try and rework the ending.

*later*

We've been trying lots of ideas...mine to be honest but I don't get it. Brody isn't like this he also gives his opinion and I wanted to do this for him then I told him I didn't want him to do what I want and he started saying that over and over.....I asked to see him"oh no...I created you! You're not Brody! I left him at the costume shop! H-he could be anywhere! No no no no NO! I'm done playing!" I yelled making my costume poof away and I did the same to everything including the cloud Brody but it didn't? "Why didn't you disappear?" I asled "You said not to do what you wanted" Cloud Brody said "Ugghhhh where's MY Brody?" I asked desperate "Steven? Steven where are you? Are we doing something?" I could heard Brody's voice in the distance "Brody! I'm coming!" I said going but the other Brody grabbed my arm "Let me go! I want my boyfriend! The real one!" I told him "You told me-" "I don't care!" I said pulling my hand back and ran away from him.

He chased me non stop "steven? Steven?!" I heard Brody he's close "Brody! I'm almost there Ah!" I said as the cloud Brody pushed us off the flying lizard and we landed. I landed on my stomach "I know what you want, I know how you really feel" The cloud Brody said standing ontop of me "Steven?" I heard Brody coming through clouds he was in the same costume cloud Brody was only know Cloud Brody was in a tux. "Ah Steven finally there you......are" Brody said as he saw me and I whimper trying to reach but the Cloud Brody pinned my arms down "Help!" I said tearing up and Brody glared at the cloud Brody dashing towards him pushing him off me making Cloud Brody grunt as he stood up and dash towards me but Brody got in the way summoning his sword and sliced him in half "Get Away from him!" Brody yelled as cloud Brody poofs away and I smiled at Brody but it poof back infront of me "You love being his boyfriend" Cloud Brody said looking at me and Brody runs infront of me holding his sword "And you don't want him to break up with you" Cloud Brody said walking towards us "No! Don't listen to him" I said to Brody tears falling, he looked at me confused but slashed the cloud him when he got close but this time he appeared on top of me again "That's why you can't tell him the truth but you want to!" He said grabbing me by hair tugging me "ow!" I said "You want to tell him!" He said "No!" I said as Brody ran towards us "I told you to leave him alone!" Brody said "Tell Him Steven!" Cloud Brody said "I..... I" I stammered "Tell him!" He said "I like the ending of the book!" I yelled desperate and Brody stopped "wait...what?" He asked me confused "I-I thought it was sweet that Lisa and Archimicarus got together in the end! They were always so thoughtful towards each other, and I was so happy they found the spell to make him human and I loved every page about the cake, I wanted us to draw a picture of it! And-And I'm sorry I lied to you I just didn't want you to hate me" I said telling the truth and Cloud Brody sighs grinning "Much better" He said finally poofing away for good and Brody walked up to me but I didn't want to get up "D-Do you think I'm a bad person for liking the ending?" I asked him "W-what? Steven no it's just a book" he said "Bu-but you really love the books!" I said and he got on his knees helping me sit "Give yourself some credit Steven. I love you more than anything even those books" Brody said smiling softly. "Even though I liked the weeding?" I asked "Of course you liked the weeding" He said caressing my cheek "You are that sweet" Brody said and kissed me lovingly and I kissed him back happily.

We left mom's room and sat on the couch again "yeah but remember when Archimicarus cried in book three?" I asked him "Yeah but it was because they lost the sword right?" Brody said "No she almost fell into the volcano! He was worried about her!" I said "but she had frost spells" Brody said "Yeah but Archimicarus didn't know that! Even birds can fall in love!" I said smiling "I guess that's a way to see it" Brody said and I hugged him tightly "You are a bird and fell in love with me" I said since he was archimicarus in the room. He hugged me back "Yeah I did my silly Steven" Brody said and we shared a loving kiss.


End file.
